The Monster in Green
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Sequel to “Broodwing's Plan.” Bridge looks for a way to deal with the evil inside of him. Does this mean revenge against Broodwing? Please read and review. This story is done!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them NEVER will.

------------------------------------------------------

Hello. I'm making a squeal to Broodwing's plan because one I can and two I want to have a reason to explore the dark side of power rangers. You know the evil ones.

Well in this story Bridge is researching evil power rangers to see how they fight the darkness in them. So please read and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monster in Green

Chapter 1 - I need answers

It has been two months since Bridge was forced to fight his friends and steal the Zeo crystal for Broodwing. It still woke him in the middle of the night with cold sweat running down his face. His friends were there for him when he felt depressed or wanted to give up on himself.

Sky was there for Bridge a lot more nowadays. When he woke up in the middle of the night Sky was there to help him in anyway possible, even read to him from his bath book to help him fall back to sleep. But tonight he wasn't in his room trying to get a full night sleep.

Bridge was in the record room looking up important information. It was little bit after two and he was watching some old Power Ranger footage used in the history class they had at SPD.

He was jotting down something on a note pad when the door opened. Bridge jumped a little, praying it wasn't Cruger to yell at him for staying up past Lights Out.

"Bridge, what are you doing?" Sky asked.

Bridge turned around and saw his best friend walking in the room. "Nothing," he quickly replied without thinking.

Sky pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He looked at the screen and saw it was showing the Wild Force rangers fighting Zen-Aku. "Doesn't look like nothing to me," Sky said, turning his gaze back to Bridge.

Bridge finished writing down whatever he was writing, placed his pencil in the middle of the notebook and closed it. He looked Sky in the eyes, "I'm doing research," he said, pressing 'pause' on the control panel.

Sky looked at him confused. "On what?" he asked.

Bridge turned his head away from Sky and replied, "I want to know how the Power Rangers in the past who were once evil managed to fight the dark side and stay good."

Sky wasn't surprised by this answer. He knew one day Bridge would wonder about this, especially after what had happened a short time ago. "What have you found out?" Sky asked, wanting to know what his green friend had found out.

Bridge turned his head and looked at him before answering. "In each generation that there was a evil Power Ranger they caused great evil and in every case almost killed the Power Ranger team they were part of, but before that happened a person stood up to them and helped them see the truth, like you did for me a couple of months ago," he said with a grateful smile on his face.

Sky placed his hand on Bridge's shoulder and returned the warm smile. "If you need help you can ask me ok?" he said after a moment of silence.

Bridge placed his hand on Sky's and said, "I know Sky."

Sky stood up, "Let's get back to bed before we're caught, alright?"

Bridge nodded his head and pressed the button to shut off the player. Picking up his notebook they both left the room. "What do you think would happen if Cruger caught us?" the green ranger asked as they entered their room.

Sky thought about it as he watched Bridge climb into bed. "He'd probably make me clean the entrance again with a toothbrush, and ground you from toast for a week."

Bridge did a little shiver at the thought of no toast for a week.

"Do you want me to read a story to help you sleep?" Bridge gave a nod of his head as he reached for his stuffed dragon. Sky picked up a book off of Bridge's shelf and began to read.

After five minutes Bridge was fast asleep. Sky closed the book and put it back. "Good night buddy," he said as he went back to his own bed and got into it. _I hope you find the answer you're looking for_ he thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 coming soon. How was that? If you want to give me any suggestions for this story go ahead. Please review and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD.

--------------------------------------------------------

Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now about this story; Bridge is still trying to find the answers he is looking for.

That all I'm going to tell you but read on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Monster With in Green

Chapter 2 - Outburst

The next day Bridge was in the record room. He finished watching the history of Tommy Oliver. He wrote the last line in his notebook and closed it. Bridge stood there for a long moment, thinking about what he had just learned and what to do with it. After a few minutes Bridge sighed and looked at his watch. It was a little past three. He turned and walked out of the room, his brain still trying to find the answer to a bunch of unknown questions.

"Maybe if I sit down and have something to eat it will help me think," Bridge said to himself as he entered the dinning area. No one was there. Bridge walked over to the machine that made the food for you. He wasn't really hungry but he had missed lunch and breakfast. He pressed a couple of buttons on the machine and a few seconds later a bowl of soup appeared. Bridge picked it up and walked to a nearby table. He placed the bowl on the table and the notebook next to it, then he took the spoon and slowly began to eat the soup. He sat there for a long time eating. The soup tasted good and felt warm as it went down his throat. Bridge was too lost in thought to notice this. He stared at the empty bowl of soup thinking about the events that were still fresh in his mind. He remembered fighting Shadow and Omega Ranger, stealing the Zeo Crystal, and fighting The Silver Swat Ranger. Bridge lowered his head as he remembered when Sky tracked him down after he ran away from SPD. Tackling him, handcuffing him, and having a forced heart-to-heart where he split his guts out and told Sky his deepest fear. Being alone. Bridge stood up and grabbed his bowl, then walked over to the dish washer and put it in. That done, he walked back to the table, grabbed his notebook and walked out of the room.

_xxx_

Later that day…

Bridge was taking a nap on the bed when he was woken by Kat's voice over the intercom, "All rangers report to the Command Center."

Bridge slowly sat up in his bed as he rubbed his eyes. He hated it when Kat did that while he was trying to sleep. Slowly Bridge threw his legs over the bed and yawned as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Bridge thought to himself, _might as well wash up before I head to the Command Center_. He flicked on the light. After a minute of washing his face he looked up at the mirror and stared into his own face. Bridge then suddenly felt anger towards his own reflection.

"I Hate YOU, YOU WEAK JERK!" he shouted at his reflection, then slammed his fist as hard as he could against the mirror. The mirror broke into several pieces. Anger filled his entire body. He rushed back into his living quarters and began to destroy it. Bridge threw Sky's and his books off the shelves then threw the alarm clock across the room. He ran to his bed and turned it over. After that was done he went to the table in their room and kicked it over, sending the glass on it smashing against the wall. Then he grabbed his notebook from his night stand and ripped the pages out all at once and threw them in the air. Bridge went on destroying the room for a few more minutes. The last thing he did was flip Sky's bed over and throw his blanket across the room. Bridge finally fell on his knees breathing hard and crying.

"Why do I have to be the weak one in the group!" he yelled at the floor. He sat there for a long time, trying to figure out what hell he was trying to find and learn from past Power Rangers.

Then it hit him. The past Power Rangers that were evil fought back at the people who controlled them. Bridge placed a hand under his chin thinking. After a minute he had it, "I know what I have to do," he said in a soft voice. He slowly got to his feet and walked out of the room. Bridge kept walking until he reached the front entrance. He stopped and looked at the door for a second, remembering what he had done there not so long ago. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked out of the SPD Base.

"The only way I will find peace for what I have done is to kill Broodwing…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 is done! Chapter 3 coming soon. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Someone please tell me why I have to do this damn disclaimer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Losing Battle

"Where is Cadet Carson?" Cruger asked the line of cadets in front of him.

"I haven't seen him all day," Z replied.

"I saw him in the hallway at three today." Jack offered.

"I saw him walking down the hallway with a notebook in his hand," Syd said.

"The last time I saw him is when he was getting dressed," Sky added.

Cruger walked up to Sky. "I want you and Syd to go find him, Cadet."

"Yes Sir." The cadets said saluted Cruger and left the room.

_xxx_

"What do you think's going on with Bridge?" Syd asked, trying to keep up with Sky.

"I wish I knew. I mean, the only thing he tells me about is the nightmares he has been having since he got back," Sky said, walking even faster.

Syd had to quicken her steps to keep up. "Do you even know where you're going?" she asked, feeling it hard to breathe trying to keep up with him.

"I'm going to start with our room," Sky said simply. Syd didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. They walked for a few minutes in silence until they reached the door to their room. "Ready?" he asked. Syd gave a nod of her head. The door opened to reveal the mess Bridge had made.

Shock was clear on Syd's face, "What happened here?" she asked, stepping into the room.

Sky was already in there looking over the mess. "I have a theory," he said, walking into the bathroom. He noticed the smashed glass and looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror.

"Do you think someone came in here and took Bridge against his will?" Syd asked, picking up the broken alarm clock.

Sky was only half listening to her; he was busy trying to piece together what had happened. After a minute he had the answer, "Bridge did this himself."

Syd looked at him, "Why would he do this?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Because he hates himself for being one of Broodwing's pawns. He kept it all inside himself, not telling anyone, until finally it became to much for him and he lashed out," Sky said, picking up a page from Bridge's notebook.

Syd looked at him, "Using that criminal profiling you know so well."

Sky smiled sadly and said, "Yep, and want to hear something else?"

Syd gave him a curious look, "What is it Sky?"

Sky stood up and motioned for Syd to follow him out. Once in the hallway walking away from the room he told her. "My guess is he wants revenge, so he's going after Broodwing right this minute.'' Sky had a serious look on his face.

"We should tell Cruger about this," Syd said.

Without answering her, Sky took off running. Syd sighed and followed.

_xxx_

Piggy place…

Bridge walked into the café-like area Piggy ran. Piggy was cleaning a table when he saw Bridge.

"Hi. How can I help SPD today?'' Piggy asked, trying to sound helpful.

Bridge stopped right in front of him, "Where is Broodwing?" he asked in a cold voice.

Piggy jumped a little at the sound of Broodwing's name. "Broodwing? How would I know where he is?" Piggy said in a shaking voice.

"Don't play games with me! Where the hell is Broodwing?" Bridge said in a loud voice.

Piggy fell to the ground shaking like a leaf. He looked up into Bridge's eyes; they were filled with anger. "Ok, I heard rumors of him having a hide out at Pier 16."

Bridge looked at him for a long moment and said, "Thank you," and walked away.

Piggy waited for him to leave before pulling out the communicator that Broodwing had given him.

_xxx_

SPD Base…

Sky explained everything that had happened in his room and told the others what he thought might have happened to Bridge. There was long pause; each ranger lost in their own thoughts.

Cruger was sitting in his seat with both hands folded. "We need to find him before he finds Broodwing," the Commander finally said, breaking the uneasy quiet. The rangers saluted and ran out the door. Cruger sat in his chair and gave a little growl. "Carson what is wrong with you?" he asked the empty room.

_xxx_

Pier 16…

Bridge arrived at the pier. The smell of sea air filled his nose. He went to remove his glove on his right hand but saw he wasn't wearing either of his gloves. Bridge shrugged it off and waved his hand, trying to find Broodwing's energy signature. After a moment he hit gold. A nearby warehouse was glowing with evil energy. Bridge smiled and walked towards it.

"I have the upper hand on this bat freak," Bridge said to himself as he approached the door. With a wave of his hand the door blew inwards. _Thank you Broodwing for giving me these powers to destroy you with_ he thought to himself with a grim smile as he entered the warehouse. It was empty expect for the giant robot in it.

Bridge looked up at it, "Well Broodwing I see you have been keeping busy," he said it. Bridge then began to walk around the robot, checking it out. "Nice tech," he said as he circled the robot for the second time. "To bad I have to blow it up before bat brains can use it," Bridge added as he pulled out his morpher.

"SPD EMERGENCY BATLLIZER MODE!" Bridged yelled and in a flash of light he morphed into the Green SPD Battlizer Ranger. The Green Ranger was about to jump in the robot when he was hit by a strong beam of energy that sent him flying hard in a nearby wall. The Green Ranger fell face first onto the floor and demorphed.

Bridge looked up at the figure coming out of the shadows. "Broodwing," he hissed as he tried to get up.

Broodwing was carrying a laser gun on his shoulder. "Hello Bridge, nice of you to drop by after all this time." Bridge just glared at him. Broodwing laughed as he walked closer to injured ranger.

Bridge managed to get onto his knees. "You're going to pay for what you did to me and my friends." He then suddenly got to his feet and charged at Broodwing.

Broodwing threw out his left hand and it hit Bridge, sending him flying a few meters away from Broodwing. "Don't even think you can defeat me little man," Broodwing said as he snapped his fingers and an Orange-head and Blue-head Krybot appeared out of nowhere and each grabbed one of Bridge's arms.

Bridge tried to fight back but his chest was killing him. "I will kill you Broodwing; you will pay for you done," Bridge yelled at Broodwing.

"Load him into the robot so I can get this new plan into action," Broodwing ordered. The Blue and Orange-head did as they were told and dragged Bridge into the robot. Broodwing laughed as Bridge cursed and struggled to get free. After they had successfully got him inside, Broodwing said out loud, "Thank you Piggy. For once you did something right." Then he entered his robot too…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three is done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NO

-----------------------------

OK I have gotten some reviews about Bridge saying that he had to kill Broodwing.

Don't worry, I have surprise in a later chapter or you won't be surprised. Well I guess that's you to you. Now on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Hostage

After a couple of hours searching they found no sign of Bridge. They returned to the Command Center with the sad news.

"This is not good," Cruger said after listening to the cadets. Sky was the most worried one of the group. He had looked for Bridge at his usual hangouts, but had found nothing.

Cruger began to walk up and down in front of the cadets. "We can't give up hope of finding Cadet Carson.'' The rangers gave a nod of their heads.

Then suddenly the alarms went off. "Robot attack down town sir," Kat said, looking at the screen. Cruger turned to the rangers. "Since we can't use the Runners or the S.W.A.T. Megazords we have to use the Delta Command Megazord."

"Yes Sir!" The rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" Cruger shouted.

"Ready," the rangers replied.

"SPD EMERGENCY." They morphed into their ranger forms.

"Delta Command Megazord engage," Cruger said, pressing a button. The base then changed into Megazord mode, with the rangers in the cockpit. "Delta Command Megazord online," they said.

The Megazord walked to the robot. "My god, it's as big as the Delta Command Megazord," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Doggie, I'm scanning the robot to see who the pilot is," Kat said.

"Alright," the Shadow Ranger replied.

After a minute Kat spoke again, "Sir Broodwing is the pilot but…" her voice suddenly gave out.

"But what Kat?" The Pink Ranger asked.

After minute Kat answered, her voice sounding like it was cracking. "Bridge is being held hostage in the cockpit of the robot."

"No!" The rangers said together.

"'Bridge," the Blue Ranger whispered to himself.

_xxx_

In the Robot…

Broodwing was piloting the robot and in the background Bridge was chained to the wall, gagged and blindfolded.

Broodwing was laughing his head off. "They're helpless. If they don't stop me, I will destroy them. But if they try to destroy me, the city is doomed and they will kill you in the process."

Bridge struggled against the chains, cursing Broodwing through his gag.

"Now let the fun begin." Broodwing said as he moved the robot forward.

_xxx_

Back in the Delta Megazord…

"What do we do sir?" the Red Ranger asked.

Shadow Ranger lowered his head; "We defend ourselves for now and hope we find a way to save him."

"Yes sir." the rangers said, showing in their voice they didn't approve of this plan. The Delta Base Megazord walked forward to meet this hard challenge…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok I'm just going to lie. I own Power Rangers. Ha - take that Disney. Mwahahahaha. Oh no the lawyers are here. Ok I don't own the Power Rangers. 'Sigh' - the lawyers are gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Escape

The battle between Broodwing's Robot and The Delta Command Mega Zord was going badly. The Rangers didn't dare attack with a fully powered laser because Bridge was being held hostage in the robot and if they attacked properly, Bridge would be killed. Broodwing's robot was shooting lasers at the Command Mega Zord.

"Sir, we can't take anymore of this,'' the Pink Ranger said, trying to hold on to her control panel.

Shadow Ranger was thinking, then he suddenly spoke up, "We can use the Finger Laser to slow him down for now."

"Yes sir," the Ranger said in unison.

Shadow Ranger hit a button, "Fire Finger Lasers." Then the Megazord began to shoot at the robot with its Finger Lasers.

Broodwing was laughing, "It no use SPD fools. I will win this day," he said out loud. Bridge was still struggling to get free – he didn't care that he was blind-folded, gagged, and chained to the wall; he was going to free himself no matter what the cost.

Broodwing looked over his shoulder and said, "Give it up. It's no use you green fool." Then he turned his head back laughing.

Bridge felt hot anger flow through his veins. _I need to get free but how..._ In the middle of Bridge's thinking he got an idea. He closed his eyes and focused on freeing himself with his psychic powers.

"Enough of this playing around, let's finish them off. Full power to the lasers," Broodwing hissed.

"Sir look," the Blue Ranger said. The two cannons on the robot began to charge.

"Oh no," the Yellow Ranger said.

Bridge was almost free, just a little more… then the chains broke apart, the gag and blindfold disappeared. Bridge cracked his neck and yelled, "Broodwing!"

Broodwing stood up with a look of shock on his face, "How did you get free?"

Bridge didn't answer, instead he waved his right hand and Broodwing went flying out of the robot through one of it eyes. Bridge pulled out his morpher and said, "SPD Emergency Battlizer mode." He morphed into the Green Battlizer Ranger and then jumped out of the robot after Broodwing.

"Sir did you see that?" the Pink Ranger asked in amazement. The rangers watched the Green Ranger jump out of the robot after Broodwing.

"This is our chance, full power," the Shadow Ranger said.

"Yes Sir," the rangers replied. The Megazord powered up its Laser Cannon. "Fire!" the rangers said when the laser was at full power. A powerful beam shot out of it and hit the robot. The robot had a few explosions on it until it finally fell over and exploded.

"I'm going after Bridge," the Blue Ranger said, running out of the cockpit before anyone could stop him.

The Green Ranger landed on the ground as Broodwing was getting back on his feet. He held up his sword and pointed it at his enemy, "You're going to pay for what you have done to me!" the Green Ranger shouted.

"Come and exact your revenge on me," Broodwing said.

"I will," the Green Ranger replied, charging at Broodwing. He made a feint at him but Broodwing dodged it. The Green Ranger attacked again and this time Broodwing had no time to dodge. The sword slashed across his chest. The Green Ranger attacked a few more times and then he made one last hit on Broodwing. This attack caused him fly five feet away from the Green Ranger. Broodwing hit the ground hard and he moaned in pain as the Green Ranger stood over him. "Now I get my revenge on you." Bridge held the sword over Broodwing's chest. "You bastard Bat,' he hissed as he lifted the sword up and...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFF HANGER. Sorry about. But this where I stop for the night. But I won't leave you hanging too long. In the next chapter a friend will step in to stop Bridge. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NO!

---------------------------

Chapter 6 - I won't let you

The Green Ranger was about to stab Broodwing in the chest, then suddenly the sword flew out of his hand. The Green Ranger was shocked and Broodwing took this time to roll away from him. Broodwing got up and the Green Ranger snapped out of his daze in time to see him running away.

"Hey where do you think your going?" the Green ranger shouted as he gave chase. But it was too late; Broodwing jumped into the air and flew away. The Green Ranger could only watch as his enemy escaped.

"Damn it!" the Green Ranger swore as loud as he could. He then turned around to see who had shot the sword out of his hand. It wasn't a big surprise to see the Blue Ranger holding his Delta Max Strike at his side.

"Power down," Green said. The Ranger disappeared and Bridge was standing there. The Blue Ranger also powered down to reveal Sky with a serious look on his face.

Bridge stormed towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bridge yelled at Sky. Sky remained quiet. Bridge was now a few feet away from him. "Answer me, damn it. Why did you do that?" he said angrily, grabbing the front of Sky's shirt.

Sky kept his eyes on Bridge as he answered in a level voice, "I couldn't stand by and watch you make a big mistake." Bridge let go of Sky and began to walk away. Sky was shocked at his behavior. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Bridge turned around and said, "Don't know, just… away." Then he resumed his walking.

Sky wasn't going to let him get away that easily and took off after his green friend. "Are you going after Broodwing?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Bridge ignored him and kept walking. Sky sped up to keep up with him. "No you can't, Bridge. I won't let you," he said firmly, running now to catch up with Bridge, then he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

Bridge glared at him. "You're not going to stop me Sky; this is something I have to do," he said as he made an attempt to turn on the spot and resume his walking.

But Sky stopped him by saying, "Why do you have to do this Bridge? You're not a killer."

Bridge was caught off guard by this question and he looked at Sky as he thought about how to reply. The only reason he wanted to kill Broodwing was because of the emotional scar he put there. But is that a good reason to kill anyone?

"Shut up Sky; you know why I had to do this," Bridge said in a cold voice.

Sky was hurt by this comment but he bottled up his feelings for now. "Bridge this is not you." Sky took a deep breath and continued, "Bridge you're a nice, caring, fun, friendly person who doesn't believe killing as form of justice.''

Bridge felt his eyes burn at Sky's words. He turned his back on him so he wouldn't see his face. "No Sky, you're wrong; I'm weak person. I let people walk all over me and use me for their own pleasure." Bridge felt the tears slid down his check.

Sky's heart went out to his broken and lost friend. He placed a hand on Bridge's shoulder and said, "No you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

Bridge gave a cold laugh and said, "Yeah right. If I'm so strong then why wasn't I able to stop Broodwing from using me?"

Sky turned Bridge around to look at him. Bridge's eyes were closed and tears slipped from under his eyelids. "Bridge you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened; it was out of both our control."

Bridge opened his eyes and shouted, "Yes I can Sky. I'm useless and weak." At this point he lost control and fell to his knees, covering his eyes and beginning to sob.

Sky was stunned by this unexpected reaction, but snapped out of it and got to his knees to pull Bridge into a hug. "Bridge do you want to talk about it?" Sky asked. Bridge shook his head. "Alright. Do you want to go home and take a nap?" he persisted. Bridge gave a nod of his head. "Alright lets go," he said, helping Bridge to his feet.

Sky supported Bridge as they walked back to the base. The words _I'm useless and weak_ echoed in his head….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 is done. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: LOL.

--------------------------

Chapter 7 - A helping friend

Sky and Bridge were back in the base. They were heading to the common room because their room was still trashed. After a few minutes they entered the common room and Sky helped Bridge on to the couch.

"Wait here," Sky said before he ran out of the room. Bridge sat there, silently crying.

Suddenly Sky was back holding his blanket and pillow. "Bridge I couldn't get your stuff from under your bed so I grabbed my blanket and pillow for you to use," he explained as he walked over to the couch. Bridge remained quiet. Sky threw the pillow on the couch. "Lie down Bridge," Sky said.

Like a small child Bridge listened and obeyed. After he was lying down, Sky threw the blanket over him. "Do you want anything before I go?" he asked. Bridge shook his head. Sky gave him a warm smile. "Alright, I will be back soon. Ok?" Sky said, resting his hand on Bridge's head for a moment.

He walked to the door, flipped off the lights and then walked out of the room to find Syd, Jack, Z, and Cruger rushing down the hallway.

"Where's Bridge?" Syd asked, worry apparent on her face.

Sky pointed in the room, "He's asleep in the common room. He's emotionally drained." "What happened?" Cruger asked.

Sky sighed. "Let's go to the Command Center and I will explain everything to you," he said in a low voice. Everyone gave a nod of their heads and followed Sky to the Command Center.

_xxx_

When they were in the Command Center Sky explained everything that had gone on between him and Bridge. "I'm afraid he's so lost in his depression that it will take something big to snap him out of it," he finished. There was a long pause.

"I see," Cruger said, crossing his arms. "But Cadet Carson will have to be punished for his actions." The rangers gasped.

"What are you going to do with him?" Syd asked, her voice shaking.

Cruger took a deep breath and said, "He will be grounded to his room for a week." The rangers began to breath again. "The only thing I have to do is have a talk with Bridge and tell him his punishment," the Commander added.

Sky stepped forward, "Sir, with all respect, I think I should be the one to tell Bridge about his sentence and have a talk with him, seeing that your talk will include yelling."

Cruger thought about this for a second. "Alright, you go and tell Cadet Carson about the punishment."

Sky nodded his head and walked out of the Command Center.

_xxx_

As Sky walked down the hallway he knew Bridge wouldn't be in the common room. He opened the door to reveal the stairs up to the roof. After a few minutes progress he pushed open the door to the roof and there was Bridge standing on the edge, watching the sun set.

"I knew you would be here." Sky said, walking towards his friend.

Bridge didn't turn to look at him. "You always can read me like a book," he said softly.

Sky stood next to him. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Bridge sniffed. "I feel like a pile of shit," he said, wiping his eyes. Sky placed a hand on his shoulder. "How can I live with myself now Sky? I went against my beliefs so I could get revenge."

Sky looked at his friend's face. Fresh tears were sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Bridge, I don't have answer for you. All I can say is that you been through more then anyone should go through," he said, with a broken heart. He felt useless at the fact he friend was hurting and he could do little to help him.

Bridge began to laugh.

Sky was surprised. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Bridge turned his head to look at him. "I used to think you had all the answers. Now I know no one can help me," he said, more tears leaking from his eyes.

Sky took a deep breath. "Bridge there is only so much I can do for you; the rest is up to you."

Bridge turned his head away from Sky. "I've been trying to help myself for a long time and tried to understand how past rangers did it and you know what I found?" Bridge began to walk away from Sky. "NOTHING!" he yelled at the top of lungs. Sky just stood there as Bridge kicked the wall. "NOTHING TO HELP ME OR TO GIVE ME HOPE OR ANYTHING!" Bridge finished as he put his head against the wall and began to sob.

Without a second thought Sky walked over to Bridge and placed a hand on his shaking back. They stood there for a long moment; Sky was thinking of something to say, then it hit him.

"Bridge remember what you told me last night in the record room about what the common link between the evil Power Rangers was?" Sky asked. Bridge shook his head. Sky went on,

"You said a person from the ranger team stood up to the person and helped them to fight the evil inside of them."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bridge asked in between sobs.

Sky grabbed Bridge head and forced him to look at him before he went on, "Bridge, some of the greatest friendship were started because of the Good standing up to the Evil ranger, like Jason and Tommy. Their friendship is one of the best known one's in the Power Ranger groups."

Bridge suddenly had his answer, "So you're saying that the friendship that was made helped the evil power ranger stay good?"

Sky nodded, "Yes and it worked because they weren't alone. They had the other rangers to help them through the hard times. It worked for them and it _will_ work for you." When Sky finished talking Bridge grabbed him around the chest, placed his head on his shoulder and cried. Sky wrapped an arm around his back and rubbed the back of Bridge's head with the other.

"You will never be alone. You have all your friends at SPD and you have me, your best friend and I will always think of you as the strongest member of the B squad even when you don't believe it yourself." Sky said. Bridge smiled at this; he finally believed Sky's words.

But Sky wasn't finished yet; "Bridge please promise me that you will not go after Broodwing again like that."

Bridge took his head off Sky's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I promise Sky, I won't repeat today," he said with a smile on his face.

Sky could tell Bridge meant what he said and his friend was going to be his old self again. He grinned in return. "Alright lets get back to the common room and get some sleep," Sky said as they walked to the door, Sky's arm around his shoulder. "Feel better?" he added.

Bridge's smile grew bigger, "I feel a lot better. Thank you Sky for helping me."

"You're welcome. Oh by the way, Cruger said you're grounded to your room for a week." Sky said.

Bridge laughed, "Well I guess I had that coming."

Sky didn't answer. They walked down the stairs but it wasn't until they got to the hallway and were walking down it when Bridge asked, "Sky will you stay next to me as go to sleep?"

Sky answered without a second thought, "Sure, anything for you buddy."

Bridge smiled. He always felt safe when he was next to Sky, but now he felt even safer with him after today. The day that their friendship saved him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That end. Thanks to all who read and reviewed the story. You guys/girls rule.


End file.
